Pirates of the Caribbean: The Cave of Wonders
by The Amazing Nie
Summary: Plot developement occurs in the nexdt 3-4 chapters. Ch. 4 - What happens when Will and liz fight, sword to sword?
1. The Adventure Begins

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Sequel  
  
Chapter 1 - The Adventure Begins  
  
By Silvyr Crowe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, neither the Movie nor the ride, nor do I own johnny Depp(although I wish I did...), Orlando Bloom(and I don't want to), or whoever plays Miss Swan. Or an of the characters. So there. :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth Swann and William Turner locked their lips together and held themselves together in the long warm embrace...and, clutching their arms to each other's backs, they too dived forward and over the wall.   
  
Down they fell, faster and faster, until they hit the water's surface. Quickly, they swam back toward the cool salty air.....only to see The Black Pearl rowing off into the horizon. Will and Elizabeth swam towards them, when the Black Pearl stopped, as if it was waiting..waiting for something...but what?.   
  
They swam even faster, 'til they neared the helm of the ship....only to be greeted by a familiar hand extending towards them in warm greetings.  
  
"Knew ye'd be back, luv," said Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, pulling up Miss Swann onto the deck of the ship......when...WHAM!   
  
"I don't think I deserved that..." Jack replied, clutching his cheek in mock pain.  
  
They were soon accompanied by William, who was soaking wet, climbing over the railing, with an amazingly envious look on his face.  
  
"Gettin' jealous, eh lover boy?" said Jack, snickering menacingly. "From the moment I saw ye, I knew ye two would get together....like monkeys in a coconut tree..."  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Ok, I deserved that..." said the wavering captain. "C'mon luv, just because I said we wouldn't make a good couple doesn't mean..." Jack stopped, for her hand was raised once again. "Okay, okay, I'll shut up, won't I, right mate?" he said, only seeing Will's glowering face in return. "Okay Will...don't do anythin' stup...I mean....no, I think I will be quiet now..."  
  
"That has to be the smartest thing you've said yet," Will says, a grin slowly coming to his face.  
  
"I agree," replied Elizabeth.  
  
"It must be the rum talking....yes...it's the bloody rum. Ye know, ever since I saw it burnin' like that there on that god-forsaken isle, I couldn't help drinkin' a little more...to save it, ye know...just in case our maid'n decides to go fire-happy again."  
  
WHA.......only to be stopped by Jack's hand holding up her arm.  
  
"That'll be enough of that, miss." he said, "I don't want a bruise formin' there in the mornin'."  
  
"Anyways, what made you wait? You could have just left us out in the middle of the ocean..." Will asked. Although he never had nay liking towards pirates in the past, finding out that his father was the famous 'Bootstrap Bill', he found himself fascinated more and more by these rogues of the sea. Especially Jask, always unpredictable, dishonest, and cunning, yet extremely intelligent and charming. Jack made Will think; and he had to think, for being a pirate was not an easy task.  
  
"Yea mate, I could've. But I didn't. I thought ya've known me by now Will....."  
  
"You're off by a long shot, Jacko..."  
  
"Jacko, eh mate? I like that name....hmm...Jacko." said Jack, hand caressing his chin in deep thought. "But, what was I sayin'? Aye..yes.....I didn't because I knew you'd come back."  
  
"How?" Will said; he was getting more and more impatient with every passing second.  
  
"Stop interruptin' me mate, and I will tell you. You've the blood in you; you're bound to come back. Plus, you just saved me from my death, and that warrants two things." He said.  
  
"And those would be?"  
  
"First off, you did that, so you're obviously are very loyal or very stupid, and ye'd rather be on The Pearl tha' on land." Jack said, then paused, and looked toward Will. Will said nothing. "Good, I was expectin' you to interrupt again..." at which he recieved a scowl from William. "Testy, aren't we? Anyway, and second, rescuin' the notorious Cap'n Jack Sparrow," he pointed towards himself, "will definitely kick one's reputation in 'high society' up the rear an' back. You wouldn't have a job, maybe a life, there anymore. Y'know, mate, you didn't need to rescue me anyhow. I am capable of getting myself out of a hightide..."  
  
"That is a bold-faced lie and you know it."  
  
"Whoev'r said I was honest?"  
  
"You could not have saved yourself from that noose."  
  
"I would've figured it out..."  
  
"After you were dead and staring striahgt down at you body, that is."  
  
"You think highly of me, don't you?"  
  
"Yes....I worship you like a god."  
  
"Good then. I, Cap'n Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl, hereby welcome you and Miss Swann to my crew." said he, before taking an elaborate, swaggering bow.  
  
"Nice to be aboard."  
  
"Finally.....you men have stopped bickering. Thank you, Jack, for welcoming us, and the little bow was not so bad either." said Elizabeth, earning a genuine smile from Jack and a envous blush from William. A few people whistled behind her. She turned around, looking to see what was the matter, and earned more whistling from the crew, an highly amused smirk from Jack, and a mixed look of embarrassment, shock, and a load of other things from Will.  
  
"Your welcome, love, but perhaps I should have Ana Maria take you to quarters." Jack said hastily, but still amused, calling Ana Maria over.  
  
"What ever do you mean...." said Elizabeth, as she look down and realized she was in soaking wet undergarments that werewhite and sheer as a ghost. "Oh...." she squeaked, and hurredly allowed Ana Maria to wrap her jacket around her, scowl at the crew, and escort her to their room.  
  
"As for you, mate, you might also want to dry off your clothes...that feather on your hat is wet and droopin'." Jack said, pushing the feather up with his finger, and earning a few snickers from the crew. Will walked towards his quarters as well.  
  
"The rest of you, back to your stations! An' don't think they'll get off easy....they're pirates now, we'll treat them like pirates!" Jack growled.  
  
"Aye!" said the rest of the crew as they went back to work.  
  
Jack went back to the wheel where he originally was at, took out his compass, and started to steer with one hand.  
  
"Welcome to The Pearl, mates...." he said to no one in particualr softly, and resumed singing his pirate tune.  
  
And the ship veered off into the sunset........ 


	2. Elizabeth's Vision

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Sequel  
  
Chapter 2 - Elizabeth's Vision  
  
By Silvyr Crowe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, neither the Movie nor the ride, nor do I own Jack Sparrow, played by Johnny Depp(although I wish I did...), Will Turner , played by Orlando Bloom(and I don't want to), or whoever plays Miss Swan. Or any other characters. So there. :P Enjoy the fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews I have!! Yay!!  
  
Pretty Vacant: Yes, I went to the movie just to see Johnny. I don't like Orlando.not in the least.  
  
FrannieGurl2006: Yes..ye will see what I do with my fic..I have somewhat of a plot developing, but I'm basically writing chapter to chapter. I can tell you, though, that it will be probably 20 chapters+. I am trying to lengthen this out. This will be my biggest fanfic as of yet!  
  
Dark-Star & Nicole297: Thankies! I am actually surprised I got anybody in character.... Besides the fact that my friends who have seen the movie say I am a walking talking Jack Sparrow as a woman, I actually have to think a little every quote. Which is why, I may or may not update on a schedule. I am trying to though......=)  
  
Let the fic begin!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The next day*  
  
It was a bright and sunny afternoon as the Black Pearl sailed onward.  
  
"Crew, turn the sails 20 degrees Northwest!" Jack yelled. 'A natural-born captain an' proud of it...' he thought to himself. "Ana Maria, pull in the oars. Ye there, man," he said, pointing to another member of the ship, "ye pull the riggin' tight. It's goin' teh get very windy 'ere." He ordered, putting his finger into his his mouth. "Rum....it still tastes like rum.." He then put his finger into the air. "As luck will 'ave it, mates, we 'ave a VERY strong gale right 'ere. You might want teh 'old on teh yer hats." He explained, taking off his hat and putting it in his jacket.  
  
"Jack, what shall I do?" Will asked the captain, who didn't notice him. So he tapped on his shoulder and asked again. "Captain, what shall I do?"  
  
"Did someone say me name? Oh, it's ye, mate....yea, help Ana Maria an' pull the sails up all the way. When ya're done wit' that, tie the riggin' down. Ye do know how teh do that, right?"  
  
"I believe so, sir."  
  
"No need teh call me sir, although I like yer sudden gain of respect. Can ye cook, Will?"  
  
"I can prepare meat, if that's what you're looking for. I can also bake bread.."  
  
"Ye 'ad me a' the meat...go wit' the chef when ya're done," he said, pointing at the chef, "an' make sure the meat is actually edible."  
  
"Will do, captain."  
  
Soon, the Black Pearl was going at a steady pace northwest. The waves slowly started to grow higher as they moved on and on, getting a little faster every mile. Jack was busy giving orders, when....  
  
"Cap'n, these waves...tey're gettin' pretty high...an' it looks like ah storm 'tis comin' in. Cap'n, wha' do ya say?"  
  
"I say man the dacks an' gt ready for one hell o' a time!" Jack shouted,  
  
Within minutes thunder started to sound and lightning crackled. The rain pored down in sheets and the wind blew in torrents. The ship rocked back and forth violently.  
  
"Man the rigs! Secure the mast! Put down the sails, an' take out the oars!" Jack yelled over the storm. "I want a man teh ev'ry one!"  
  
"Aye cap'n!" yelled the crew back to Jack. The storm was getting stronger.  
  
"Cap'n, I think 'tis a typhoon!"  
  
"Really? I only though it 'twas a light shower...o' course I know it's a typhoon! What do ye think I am, stupid?" he looked at the crew member, "Wait,don't answer that one....." he hastily added just as the man was about to speak. "Keep rowin'! Put all yer strength into it! An' hold on teh yer skivvies, mates!" he said quickly as the boat nearly tipped over.  
  
On rowed the Black Pearl and its crew, when suddenly, the storm just...stopped.  
  
"The eye of the storm..." said both Will and Jack at the same time. Jack looked at Will.  
  
"Ye do know yer stuff." he told Will with a hearty slap on the back that nearly tipped Will overboard. "Oops," he said, "Y'know, sometimes me strength just gets the better o' me when I'm drunk.." and smiled.  
  
"Which is always, right?"  
  
"Hey....ye hit below the belt there..."  
  
"Hello...pirate!" Will said, waving his hands over his head.  
  
"Firs' ye insult me, now ye steal my words...I swear, if it weren't for the fact that yer one o' me crew, I swear..."  
  
"You swear what?"  
  
"I swear..I swear...actually...come teh think o' it, I dunno what I swear. Ev'ryone shuts up aft'r the 'I swear' part.... Good job, mate, now ye've gone an' made me think...just great boy.."  
  
"Glad to be of service to you, 'cap'n'.." Will said with a smirk on his face. Jack stuck out his tongue at Will, then proceeded to go up to the crew.  
  
"Stop the boat an' take a rest now...and grab some o' the rum.." he said, gesturing to the barrels off to the side. "Take a cup an' down it! We're goin' teh be 'ere for a while..." This was followed by cheers of joy and sounds of rushing as everyone scrambled to get a tankard or two of liquor. Only William remained.  
  
"C'mon boy, grow some 'air on yer chest! Drink up!" said one pirate to Will.  
  
"I don't drink much!"  
  
"Sure ye do, boy!" said Jack as he poured the flagon down Will's throat. "Drink up!" Will licked his lips and burped.  
  
"I..think I shall get some more *hic*. See ya Jacko!" And with that, he rushed off to fight for another glass.  
  
"Still like that name....." he said, when someone tapped him on his back. "What is it now mate..." he asked as he turned around, only to see Ana Maria there instead.  
  
"Cap'n, we're moving..."  
  
"What do ye mean 'we're moving?' "  
  
"I mean we're moving 'round the edge o' the eye, look yourself."Jack walked to the railing. Sure enough, they were rotating counter-clockwise around the eye.  
  
"What in the name o'..." he was about to finish, when he spotted something far off in the distance. A circle, in the middle of the eye, black as night, rotating around, slowly growing in size. A soft roar was heard in the distance. "Whirl pool.." said jack to himself. "Whirlpool!"  
  
"Whirlpool?" asked Will.  
  
"Somethin' ye do not want teh be on the wrong sie o'..no, scrap that, somethin' ye don't want to be near teh at ALL.." he said with a look of surprise and a slight hint of fear on his face as he ran up to the helm.  
  
"Ok mates, change o' plan. BIG change o' plan..." yelled Jack to the crew, no longer yelling above the storm, but rather the deafening roar of the whirlpool. "Man yer places, take in the oars, take down the sails, tie down EVERYTHING. Ye, love," he said, pointing to Ana Maria, "take some men an' get out ev'ry anchor on this side o' the ship. Secure 'em...as in bolt 'em chains down..." he said hintfully to her; she got the hint and took off. "When I give the command, take out the oars in the front only, and ROW. I wan' two men teh each one!" He looked at Will, Ana Maria, and the other men. "Ana Maria, Will, an' ye four, when they start rowin', put up th sails again. This should get us goin', mates..."  
  
The crew quickly followed their captain's instructions. Anchors were tossed, and soon enough there was nearly a ton of pull on te ship's right side. They were now around 300 feet from the mouth of the whirlpool. But.....  
  
"Cap'n, she's still movin'!"  
  
"Now!! Take out the oars an' row! Put up the sails! Move it!" he shouted, as he helped put up the sails, climbing up the mast like a monkey to secure them. They started rowing for their lives; Ana Maria, William, and the other men had put up the sails and hurried downstairs to help row. Jack went back to the helm and started veered the rudders up and towards the top of the pool, when....  
  
SNAP! SNAP!  
  
"What in blazes just happened?!" asked Will, as one of the went up and told Jack.  
  
"Cap'n, two of our oars jus' broke' off!"  
  
SNAP! SNAP!  
  
"Make that.." he started to say as he put up his fingers and started counting.  
  
"Four...four oars, Surry." Jack said as he patted him up the back. "Great.....just great....why must it always be my ship?" he said as he sighed. "Keep rowing!! Don't stop jus' 'cause a couple o' 'em broke off...."  
  
SNAP, SNAP, CHINNNKKK....  
  
"That doesn't sound good....." he said as he went to the railing. Will got up and followed. Sure enough, the anchor chain had broke off of one of them. The ship lurched more toward the vortex.  
  
KACHINK KACHINK KACHINK SNAP SNAP.....  
  
"The pressure's too much, Jack!" Will yelled. They're just snapping off like fence planks!"  
  
RIIIIPPPPPP  
  
"An' there went one o' the sails...great..." said Jack, then went back towards the rest of the crew. "New plan, yet again! This boat is goin' down. Abandon ship!" he yelled, as the crew ran to the railing, dived, and swam for it. Will, Jack, and Ana Maria stayed behind.  
  
"What about you, Jack? Aren't you going to.." Will started to say.  
  
"A cap'n goes down wit' 'is ship." Ana Maria said solemnly, with a drip of sorrow to her voice.  
  
"Yea, what she said, " Jack replied, pointing his finger wavily at her. "Ye better get goin' Don't worry, we'll see each ot'er again. I'll come back as a butterfly 'r whatnot." he said, flapping his hands up and down in the air somewhat comicly, as if in vain trying to lighten the mood. He shook hand with Will. "It 'twas nice knowin' ye mate," and bowed. He went up to Ana Maria, and instead of shaking hands, gave her a giant of a hug. "Don't forget me, love.." and planted a kiss on her lips softly. Both Will and Ana stood there, shocked and full of sadness, but with a hint of determination in their eyes.  
  
"We're not leaving, Jack." Will said.  
  
"C'mon, mate, ye an' Ana 'ave lives teh lead, a world teh see. Me, I've been 'round the world an' back. I've led a lifetime.  
  
Will stared at Jack, astonished by the words he had said. How could this drunken, staggering, pirate be so affectionate, so emotional? He always was puzzled by Jack. And maybe he would learn more about him in the afterlife. He would stay with Jack until the end.  
  
Ana Maria pressed her fingers to her lips. How dare he? 'But..you liked it....you wish he'd never have to leave, that he could be with you forever.' a voice inside her head replied. Forever...it ringed in her ears. Yes, she would stay with him forever, by his side.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving," replied Will determinedely.  
  
"Me neither," said Ana Maria.  
  
"Ah well......I tryed," Jack said, putting on a pathetic smile on his face. " 'tis yer funeral." He sighed, and sat down next to the wheel of his ship. He then started humming his favorite tune. "......We pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties, yo ho.." he started as Ana Maria joined in. "...We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up me hearties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle and even highjack, drink up me hearties, yo ho......" they continued, as Will, not knowing the words, now joined in with what he did. ".........Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me...." the trio sang. The sails completely gone, the anchors and oars sapped off, The Black Pearl was on its final voyage as she swirled around , around, around, and then...  
  
.....The ship was sucked in and dissappeared off the face of the earth. And that is when Elizabeth woke up.  
  
"Wake up, miss," said Ana Maria. "Cap'n told me teh give ye these," she threw some clothes at her. " 'e also said to report on deck."  
  
"It was all a dream..." she whispered.  
  
"What was?" Ana asked.  
  
"Nothing.....nothing..." she said quickly.  
  
"Oh well...see ye on deck.." she said and left. 


	3. Scrubbing the Decks

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Sequel  
  
Chapter 3 - Scrubbing the Decks  
  
By Silvyr Crowe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, neither the Movie nor the ride, nor do I own Jack Sparrow, played by Johnny Depp(Did you know he is #2 on America's list of top ten sexy men? *drool*), Will Turner , played by Orlando Bloom(ain't even UP there!), or Miss Swann, played by Kiera Knightly, if thats how you spell here name. Movie is owned by Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer. Ride owned by Disney. Disney owns lots. So there. :P Enjoy the fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More Reviews!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Aarien Star & Amy: Yep, uh oh! Vision it is, you don't know why, you don't what, but you won't see any more of it until around chapter 6 or later. So you'll just have to waaaaiiiiiiiiit...........heehee ^_^  
  
Mornie Alantie: Yay! I shall keep writing, won't I mate? Jack: *nods* Yea, Jack is currently my muse too....hehe  
  
Freak of Nature: Yay Cookies!!! I love you!! *hug*  
  
Takari_Shipper: And I love you too!!!!!!! I feel soooo special! *hug*  
  
Let the fic begin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After what Ana Maria said, Elizabeth changed into the trousers, shirt, and boots.  
  
"Oh....this hair..." she said while holding her locks up and letting them fall. "It shall have to go." she added as she searched around for a blade of any sorts, when she noticed that a six-inch long dagger with an ivory hilt. Engraved in gold was the name 'Liz'.  
  
"How sweet of you, Jack." she said, and proceeded to cut her hair to about four inches all around. When done, she pulled a violet bandana out of nowhere and wrapped it around her head. She carefully replaced her knife in its sheath in her boot, and walked up to deck.  
  
"Remind me to get William to teach me how to use those thingys properly," she said to herself. When she finally reached deck, who was waiting but none other than Jack Sparrow.  
  
"What's takin' her so long...." he started to say, then noticed that she was mere feet from him. "Aye....there ye are, love. Nice hair. Very becomin' of ye."  
  
"What do you want, Jackie?" she asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"No no no......don't call me Jackie. Jacko's fine, but Jackie......makes me sound.....fruity. It would help, since ye ARE a member o' my crew, teh call me Cap'n. Ev'n Jack, Jacko, Mr. Sparrow, whatev'r. But NOT Jackie..."he explained in depth, then quickly changed the subject. "Sleep well?"  
  
"No..." she started to say, thought about it, and quickly changed it to a "Yes."  
  
"Aye....." Jack said with a very slight look of doubt on his face. "Anyways, ye're goin' teh need that rest, love."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"Ye ARE a member of the Black Pearl, love. So ye ARE goin' teh be doin' some work." he said whilst smirking back. "I see ye found the dagger I gave ye...."  
  
"Yes, Jack, I obviously used it to cut my hair...."  
  
"Aye...hadn't thought 'bout that. That damned rum. Gettin' teh my head." he explained, pointing to his skull.  
  
"It's only STARTING to get to your head?"  
  
"Consider it good that ye're a lady."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If ye were some man, say Will for example, I would've told ye teh do a couple o' things that a man can't....well....say teh a woman. I 'ave some moral in me ye know...."  
  
"Honestly just because I'm a woman...."  
  
"Aye. That's exactly why. Now then, ye get the extreme honor o' scrubbin' the deck," he said, quite cheerfully, as he handed her a rag and a pail.  
  
"Will do, captain," she said with a forced smile on her face as she took them.  
  
"A smile's good enough for me, lov," he said, " I was partly kiddin' 'bout the scrubbin' part. I got Gibbs teh do it before ye woke. But since ye want teh do it sooooo badly, I think I'll let ye." and he smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Jack." she said, and all of a sudden she was quite happy.  
  
"Ye're welcome," he said back.  
  
"Oh, not you, I named the rag Jack." she replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"Aye.....I see. But ye forgot one thing, love....."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"It's CAPTAIN Jack SPARROW, love," he said mischieviously, and grinned. Elizabeth smiled politely.  
  
"Let us stop fighting, captain. After all, we would not want the rum barrels to ACCIDENTALLY light on fire........"  
  
"No....no...no no no... Not again, love, not again..." he started to plead.  
  
"Don't call me love...."  
  
"Okay then, LIZ!" he emphasized immaturely.  
  
"Hey that sounds nice. Liz it is then." she said finally, ending the arguement. "So it's onl scrubbing decks?" she inquired, "this will get me some muscles..."  
  
"Aye, love, an' after, I have told Will teh instruct ye on usin' a sword. Daggers are good, but he has ov'r ten swords in there he can use..." he said. "See? I'm not that stupid.." he joked, "I can count past ten..."  
  
"Yes, and I suppose once you get past twenty-one you'll be stuck won't you?"  
  
"Twenty-one?" he asked, then it clicked. "Oh...ohhh......there'll be none o' those jokes, lass. Not teh sound opionated or anythin', which o' course I am, but ye're a woman. Ev'n Ana doesn't say thin's like that." he sighed.  
  
"Okay, but are you sure that I can't...."  
  
"No. I took it as an insult too, ye know."  
  
"Why ever for?"  
  
"If ye can compare it teh a finger, it's an insult." he said softly, well, softly for Jack anyways, and continued. "Not teh mention my intelligence is higher than that."  
  
"So why does Will have to teach me again?" she asked quickly, changing the subject. "Why can't...perhaps you.....teach me?"  
  
"Well, love, I COULD teach ye, but I AM this ship's cap'n. Too much work. Too much rum teh drink. Plus, ye get teh learn morefrom me when Will can't teach anymore." he said and smiled. "For instance, how teh cheat..."  
  
"I suppose you WOULD be good at doing that, Jack. And I thought I asked you not to call me love..."  
  
"Well, I took yer request into consideration. Seriously, I did. I jus' decided teh call ye love anyways, love. Liz doesn't suit ye quite as well, an' Elizabeth is a mouthful. So there ye go," he explained, then added "love." and smirked.  
  
"Oooookay Jack. I shall be off now," and with that, she did go off and begin scrubbing said decks.  
  
"That's better..." Jack said, and went up to the wheel....when.....  
  
SQUAWK!  
  
"What the bloody hell?" he yelled to no one in particular.  
  
SPLAT! and there came a pile of milky white bird dung straight down on the deck, inches away from him. Jack moved a little to the side.  
  
Splat! right where he was standing landed a simliar substance.  
  
"Stop..." he said as he moved, and SPLAT! "crappin'.." SPLAT! "on....." SPLAT! "my..." SPLAT! "my....." SPLAT! "SHIP!!" he yelled to the parrot, who had just left a trail of feces on the deck in a drunken swaggering path where the captain had walked. Elizabeth just sighed and scrubbed harder.  
  
SPLAT! came a pile of crap right down on our favorite captain's head.  
  
"Ye stupid little bird....I swear I'll ring yer little neck..." he grumbled.  
  
"Aww.....calm down, Jack. After all, you DID tell it to stop crapping on the ship. You did not say anything about your head." Elizabeth chuckled, obviously trying to hold in much more laughter than she could.  
  
"An' what else do ye think's so funny?"  
  
"Your hat.....looks like....." she started to say, then burst out laughing as Ana Maria came in with a look of utter shock on her face and then proceeded to do the same. " a snow capped mountain!! and with that, Ana Maria fell over in tears of humor. Jack, who had somehow forgotten that his hat was on his head, gasped in disbelief.  
  
"My hat! My hat! Ye little son o' a....." he started to shout at the bird.  
  
"Temper, temper, Jack. You're in the presence of two ladies, mind you, and your manners, that is." both Elizabeth and Ana Maria chided.  
  
"I'm sure that I'll have a talk wit' that man 'bout keepin' his pets inside his quarters," he said, still angry. "Tonuge or no tongue...Ladies," he said somewhat politely, and tipped his hat, which caused a load of dung to drop onto his shoes, which made the two women laugh all the harder. "My boots! Aye, he's goin' teh get it, that man....." he grumbled as he strung various curses under his breath. He walked, for once, not swaggered, straight to the mute man's quarters. Ana Maria, however, turned and started to converse with Elizabeth.  
  
"So.....cap'n makin' ye scrub teh decks, I see?"  
  
"Yes...what is it to you?"  
  
"More and more a pirate e'ry day, mate." she said. "I was jus' goin' teh ask if ye needed any help, but since ye seem teh be doin' fine on yer own, I guess I'll jus'......"  
  
"No, wait Ana! I could use some help..." she admitted.  
  
"Though' so.." Ana replied as she grabbed a mop and quickly wied the bird feces off.  
  
"So.......why are you helping me?" Elizabeth asked somewhat suspiciously.  
  
"Because a woman looks ou' fer another woman. There's only two o' us here. We got teh stick up fer one anot'r. Part of teh code, ye know."  
  
"The Pirate Code?"  
  
"No....the Women's Code, o' course." Ana joked and winked. "Plus, ye can't let Jack pick on ye that way..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's his way o' hittin' on teh ladies," she said, still smirking. "So, unless ye WANT teh fall for teh cap'n, ye might want teh stand yer ground."  
  
"I see.....I'd rather stick to Will.umm, I mean, being single anyways."  
  
"Aye. But don't worry, mate, ev'ryone on 'ere already knows ye're head ov'r heels fer Mr. Turner."  
  
"Really." she said finally. Within five more minutes the deck was spotless, in fact, if unpolished wood could shine this would be a perfect example. The two female pirates stood up, pleased with their results.  
  
"That looks bett'r than it 'as in years, Liz!" Ana exclaimed. "Perfect fer sword fights..." she started.  
  
"That reminds me, Ana! I have to go to Will so he can teach me.." she said as ran off to his room. "See you later!" 


	4. Author's Note

An Author's Note  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, yea, I know that when people post things like this, it's about something bad, right?  
  
Well, this time, your WRONG!!!  
  
I simply have to point out some drastic(or not-so drastic) changes to my story. Yep, you heard me, after nearly 6 months of not updating the damn thing, this baby's coming back!  
  
See, there was this point, when I got almost complete and utter writer's block for 3 months. That and no internet. That and I had some HUGE mental, emotional, spiritual, and moral issues arising in myself. Horrific and terrible combination, savvy? But they're gone now, fancy that. Well, Jack, being the wonderful muse that he is, finally got up off his arse one night....  
  
Jack: Hey!  
  
...after being amazingly drunk, and reminded me of this fic. And the block disappeared altogether, and my mind's been rushing on this fic. So after writing 3 more chapters of this thing, each being significantly longer chapters than these first three(at least, I think...), I shall post them.  
  
  
  
NOW, here are the changes, mainly due to laziness, and sudden realization:  
  
1. After CAREFUL examination of Jack's *ahem* "accent", I will no longer be typing out most of the "ter"s and slang I was using. Of course, the "luv"s and "mate"s and DEFINITELY the "savvy"s will remain, as well as various other tems he uses.  
  
2. My writing "style" has changed....kinda. After taking Pre-Ap English II for a semester or so, it just happens. Hopefully this will be for the greater good. HOPEFULLY.....  
  
3. I may or may not include everyone's reviews, but I will try to thank you guys for putting up with me. ^_^  
  
And, I want you guys to read my other BRAND SPANKING NEW fic I am posting, entitled "But This Is A Game! Where's My Bacardi?". Of course, it's an AU fic, but with no new characters, except for the ones that have little or no influence in the plot.  
  
So, now, I'm off to type more for all, savvy?  
  
Jack says hi to you all!  
  
Virtually Yours,  
  
~Nie 


	5. Swordfighting Lessons

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Sequel  
  
Chapter 4 - Swordfighting Lessons  
  
By Silvyr Crowe AKA Nie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, neither the Movie nor the ride, nor do I own Jack Sparrow, played by Johnny Depp(Who deseved the damn Best Actor Academy Award!!), Will Turner , played by Orlando Bloom(he's *okay*, so don't kill me, rabid fangirls), or Miss Swann, played by Kiera Knightly. Movie is owned by Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer. Ride owned by Disney. Disney owns lots. More than I do. But someday, I'll animate for them. So there. :P Enjoy the fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I would like to GREATLY thank TrappedAndAnnoyed, for reminding me to get off my lazy ass and write, damn me, WRITE!  
  
So Let this fic continue, in it's swaggering, staggering, Jack-Like way!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A knock on the door sounded in William Turner's room.  
  
"Who is it?" he said as he sharpening his knives, swords, daggers, and any other blade he had nearby. Nowadays, as a pirat, he considered his weapons as 'treasure', and he certainly treasured them above all else, save for one special woman he held in even higher regards: Elizabeth. However, he was too caught up in his thoughts and his swords to notice the person on the other side of the door say..  
  
"It's Liz. Let me in, please!"  
  
"Okay, You can come in." he replied with his brow furrowed and concentration. Elizabeth walked in, looking nothing like the fomer corset-wearing, long-haired Governor's daughter Will was accustomed to. Will, broken out of his concentration by her shutting the door behind her, looked up at the mirror, and spun around quickly. Who was this? It looked like Anamaria. He went up to her and inspected her, only to leap back cautiously.  
  
"E....E...Elizabeth?" he stammered in shock.  
  
"You can call me Liz, Will, it's shorter." she replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I figure if we're on a pirate ship, I might as well look like a pirate," she said bluntly. Will just stared. Was it just him....or did she look better like this?  
  
"I see. Well, you look just as beautiful, as always." he said while smiling. "So, do you need anything?"  
  
"Well, Jack told me that in order to stay on this ship, I would need to be able to use one of these," she said, taking the dagger next to Will, "and one of these," taking a sword off the wall. "And I thought that you could teach me."  
  
"Ahh....so you want to learn to buckle your swash?"(1)  
  
"What did you say?!" she giggled.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." he said quickly. "Swordfighting lessons it is then," he declared as he picked up a bunch of throwing daggers, a target, a couple of swords, and headed up to deck. Liz followed. When Jack walked out of his room to the deck, the first words to leave his mouth were:  
  
"There will be NO making of knife marks on my ship, mate. I've had enough damage on my ship, what with that damned parrot...." he announced, to which Elizabeth started giggling uncontrollably. Seeing the confused look on Will's face(which was slightly askew to the usual confused look plastered on it[couldn't resist, mates!]), she whispered the paraphrase of the previous chapter into his ear, causing him to snicker.  
  
"Never knew you had such a way with birds, Jack!" he said, and smiled as he patted his back.  
  
"Just get back to yer bloody lesson....but if I see ONE scratch, ONE dent on my ship at all, you will have my boot up yer arse as ye're flying off the plank...." he grumbled, and went back into his quarters. Liz patted Will on the back.  
  
"Don't worry, Will. He's had a bad day, that's all. We embarrassed him, and his pride's a bit dented. I guess he just snapped. Even captains do that every once and a while...." she said. Will thought for a moment, and came to the conclusion that he would avoid Jack until he had calmed down. Past experiences told him that if he tried to talk with him about it, it would become worse.  
  
"Alright, then. On to our lesson." he replied finally, grabbed a dagger, gave it to Elizabeth, and began to show her how to balance it.  
  
~*Jack's POV*~  
  
Captain's Log, Uhh...Tuesday, I think, dunno what date though, 1673  
  
I am sober. Sober and pissed. Sober and pissed and lacking anything that could possibly get me inebriated.  
  
This is not good. Today hasn't been a good day. Not at all. I mean, it "was" a good day, until everyone started moving their lips.  
  
First, "Liz" wakes up and has the common coutesy to start arguing with me. Made her scrub the decks. Ha. Then that damn parrot of Cotton's flies up and decides to shit on my deck. Then it wants to get smart with me and it shits on my hat! I've had this hat for 20 years! And then that bird stains it. And Will and Liz both laugh their little arses off about it. That little son of a bitch. There, I said it. Can't say it in front of the ladies. Just my manners and sense of decency kicking in.  
  
I can forgive Anamaria, though. She's just one of those people.....that you cannot get mad at. Well. that I can't get mad at. She's just so beautiful. And smart. And strong. Not like those strumpets on Tortuga. Although, she packs an awful hard smack like 'em if you piss her off....Tortuga....  
  
Tortuga! Reminds me of rum! Need RUM. We all could use some. We're off to Tortuga, then.  
  
~**~  
  
And with that, he closed his "log", and went back out to the wheel. Meanwhile, Will had taught Elizabeth the basics of throwing daggers, and was instructing her on swordfighting.  
  
"Remember, do NOT be afraid to cheat."  
  
"Why for?"  
  
"We're pirates.....it's a perk."  
  
"I see...." she finished, and they resumed their practice. Elizabeth jabbed at Will's left side, which he quickly blocked. Slash, slash, and slash, each parried by the other person. They paused, and circled each other. Will struck out, and Elizabeth parried, twisted around, and knocked his sword out of his hand. Will did a flip, dodged Elizabeth's incoming swing, grabbed his sword from the deck, and put it straight at her neck, far enough to not cause her any harm.  
  
"I win." he said proudly with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Not yet," she replied as she raised her leg up, curled it, and hooked behind Will's leg, tripping him. She twisted his wrist, grabbed his sword, and pointed both swords at his chest.  
  
"You mean you lost." she added at last.  
  
"You cheated...." he started to say, then smacked himself on his forehead. "Hello........pirate!" he said quietly to himself. Not quiet enough, however.  
  
"Exactly," Liz responded in turn. "Am I "good" now?" she asked.  
  
"You beat me after three hours of practice. You catch on quick," he stammered, still out of breath. "I think you should tell Jack..."  
  
"No need to, mate," Jack said, walking out from the crew gathered around them. "I take back anything I said about ye. Ye're a worthy member of this crew." he added.  
  
"No, not yet." she said.  
  
"And what would that mean?"  
  
"I want to fight you."  
  
"No love, not today. Ye're not THAT good yet, savvy?" he answered, and started to walk away, when her saw a blur from the corner of his eye. Suddenly a sword was facing at his chin.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, luv, I am," he said definitely, yet casually, and deftly flipped out his own sword, brought it down and over, and pushed her sword to her stomach. "Ye're quick, but not quick enough."  
  
"Then fight me, Jack." she demanded.  
  
"Oh okay, love. But don't say i didn't warn you......." he responded with a sigh and a smile of complete confidence on his face.  
  
And the fight began. 


	6. Liz vs Jack

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Sequel  
  
Chapter 5 - Liz vs. Jack  
  
By Silvyr Crowe AKA Nie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, neither the Movie nor the ride, nor do I own:  
  
  
  
Jack Sparrow(But he lives in my head), played by Johnny Depp(Who deseved the damn Best Actor Academy Award!!)   
  
Will Turner , played by Orlando Bloom(he's *okay*, so don't kill me, rabid fangirls!)  
  
OR  
  
Miss Swann, played by Kiera Knightly. Or whoever plays Anamaria. Someone tell me the actress's name, please?? Or any of the other pirates that were on the movie.  
  
The movie is owned by Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer. The ride is owned by Disney. Disney owns lots. More than I do.   
  
But someday, I'll animate for them. So there. :P Enjoy the fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This be the second out of the 3 chapters that I am going to write today. So one more's up, then wait a week...or at least another day.  
  
This time, I would like to GREATLY thank ThePinkPanther, Dark-Star19, and Freak of Nature1 for putting me on their favorites list, and Bella Sorcerer for putting me on her Author Alert Watch List. Keep me up there, mates!  
  
Btw, on the previous chapter, I had a (1) next to something Will said. Well, if you have PotC on DVD, go to the blooper reel. You'll get what I mean.  
  
So let this fic continue, in it's swaggering, staggering, drunken way that only Jack can do!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gibbs ran over to Anamaria's room and knocked loudly on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's Gibbs, lass!"  
  
"What do ye want Gibbs?"  
  
"The Cap'n and the lass are fightin' it out on deck! And she's roughin' it better than you!" he replied. Anamaria stood up.  
  
"Let's go, Gibbs!" she yelled, and walked out on deck. Meanwhile, the "Cap'n" and the "lass" were circling each other.  
  
"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself, luv, when ye're fighting me. Ye do know I'm known as one of the best when it comes to a spar, don't you?" Jack proclaimed while smirking.  
  
"Oh really? Well, we'll see about that when the victor arises." she retorted, and knocked Jack on his side with the flat of her sword, and twisted around. She was about to hit him on his other side, when Jack, being the "savvy" captain that he is, blocked it. He then pushed up on her sword and flipped into midair, which Elizabeth barely caught.  
  
"I'll say this once more, luv, ye really shouldn't be so sure of yourself," he repeated, "ye're acting like the whelp used to." With that, he swung his sword towards Elizabeth's ribcage. She paried, and twisted his sword over, above his head, and with her free hand, she tried to punch his stomach, but to no avail. Jack grabbed her hand, dropped his sword momentarily, and grabbed her other hand. He then flipped over, making Liz lose hold of his wrist. He grabbed his sword and once again circled her. Elizabeth sneered at him with the utter disgust of a Frenchman with a fly in his soup.  
  
"And to whom are you referring to as 'whelp'? Because if it's Will, you should learn to respect your superiors..." she spat without thinking. An "Oooooooh" of suspense arised from the crew, and William blushed profusely.  
  
"Um, darling, although I may practice three hours a day.....Jack had more....experience....in these kinds of affairs...." William blurted, as to avoid the glares of Anamaria, Cotton, Gibbs, and everyone else.  
  
"See, luv? He's my INFERIOR. No offense, mate," he said while gesturing towards Will. "But, you obviously had your words mixed up," he replied to Liz, and slit her shirt, a la Zorro, to reveal nothing but her breastband.   
  
Ignoring the hollers and hoots from the crew, and the exceptionally red Will, Elizabeth bluffed towards her right. Jack did not realize this and thrust towards her right. She immediately moved left, twisted, and slapped her sword directly on top of his, the force taking him unexpectedly. He dropped his sword. She flipped the hilt up with her foot, and caught it in her other hand. She then aimed both toward Jack's...um..."goods".(^_^)  
  
"Ahhh....luv...see, that was an...accident...yes. A cruel and unfortunate accident..." Jack started to say. Liz just glared at him, swung both swords, and aimed back toward Jack's lower area. She started to move toward him.  
  
"I didn't mean it, luv, I didn't mean it!" he yelled as he ran toward the rigging, and climbed.   
  
"Aye, what's this, then?" he exclaimed when he saw a sword lodged into the mast. "This is my lucky day!" he yelled. He pulled out the sword and blocked Elizabeth's swing seconds before it could slice his shoulderblade.  
  
"We'll see if you're lucky or not!" she yelled at him, and climbed up after him like a monkey who has found a banana inside a pina colada. Upon reaching him, they clashed, slashed, and otherwise swung their weapons at each other, being careful to keep the rigging intact. When Jack had the sudden realization that there was nothing ABOVE the Crow's Nest, he grabbed a loose rope, stuck his cutlass between his teeth, and launched himself off the top of the mast and towards the other one.  
  
Jack smiled to himself. 'An easy advantage here,' he thought, 'she doesn't know how to swing from ropes yet!' And so he was in mid-swing, when her saw Elizabeth look at him with a wide, wide grin. She picked up Jack's own sword, and sliced the rope, thus ending Jack's short trip in midair.  
  
'Damn.' he thought, and he quickly grabbed the rigging of the sail. He pulled himself up, and a light bulb appeared above his head. Smiling as evilly as a kid with a magnifying glass and an anthill, he took aim, and threw the sword in hand straight into the mast across from him, pinning Elizabeth's pantleg to the mast.  
  
On deck, Will cursed himself for teaching Jack that "trick".  
  
"Bloody Pirates!" Elizabeth screamed.  
  
Jack, meanwhile, grabbed yet another rope, and swung back. He ducked the incoming blow from Liz, and grabbed her wrist. Twisting lightly, he removed her sword, and threw it to deck, narrowly missing Anamaria and Gibbs, who had finally reached the deck. Jack grabbed his sword from Elizabeth, and pointed it at her chin.  
  
"Ye know luv, that's not very nice...." he replied. Elizabeth struggled to move. "Now now, that sword is NOT going to budge. The only thing ye would succeed in removing would be your pants." he stated, and smiled. "I win, savvy?" Elizabeth clearly thought otherwise, and tried the same hook she had used on Will. Jack merely moved, and twisted the sword, causing her pants to rip slightly. Liz gasped at him, and stopped.  
  
"Told ye so," he said, and with a little effort, removed the sword, and pointed both at her chin. "Down ye go..." he said, and she climbed down quickly. Upon reaching deck, she went face to face with him, which wasn't hard, considering that Jack himself isn't all that tall...  
  
"So you beat a woman, Jack. Big Deal!" Jack smiled slightly.  
  
"Ye might want to ask Anamaria here, who happens to be one of the most talented swordsmen, I mean, swordsWOMEN, that I know, who exactly beat her." Anamaria threw a glare known as "the look" towards Jack, then smriked a little.  
  
"Ye can't say anythin' 'bout that, Liz. He's beat EVERY single member of the crew. Why d'ye think he's cap'n?" She then went on to shake Elizabeth's hand, give Jack a hug of sorts, and go back to her quarters. Jack blushed slightly, and Elizabeth stopped shaking her head in defeat to laugh.  
  
"Just WHY are you blushing, Mr. Sparrow?"  
  
"It's nothing, luv." he said.  
  
"I see...." she said doubtedly, and left.  
  
"But it's NOTHIN', luv, NOTHIN'!" he said, but his reply landed on deaf ears. He sighed and walked over to Will. "Now that's all said and done, we have a certainly special place to visit."   
  
"Hmm....bet I know." Will said. "Let me take a guess."  
  
"Have at it, mate."  
  
"Tortuga."  
  
"Well aren't you the scholarly one, mate?"  
  
"I guess I am!"  
  
"Well, whatever you are, it's getting late, and I need a well-rested crew for tomorrow. Sleep now, get drunk later, mate."  
  
"What about you?" Will inquired.  
  
"I'm always intoxicated, mate! I need no sleep..."  
  
"It's okay, Jack. I'll take the wheel. You need sleep anyhow, what with the fight and all. Anamaria said, having come up to deck yet agian for reasons unknown.  
  
"Thank, luv, but I can take it."  
  
"Bet not."  
  
"And what makes ye say that, luv?"  
  
"No Rum, remember?"  
  
"Huh.............ahh, yes, no rum....damn." Jack frowned. "Then I guess I'll be heading to my quarters. G'night Anamaria, Will." And with that, he walked into his room and shut the door. Will turned to Anamaria.  
  
"Well, good night."  
  
"G'nite to ye too, Will." she said, and Will walked down below deck to the room he and Elizabeth shared. He walked in, undressed, and got into bed.  
  
"Well, good night, Elizabeth." he said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Wait, Will..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Was that all you were going to do?" she asked.  
  
"Is that all you wanted?" he asked back.  
  
"No..." she replied, and he pulled her into his arms as they embrace in a long, passionate kiss. sudeenly, Will pulled back.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Absolutely nothing," he said. "Ever since I met you, I have been head over heels in love with you. The first time we kissed, I wished it would never end. I love you, Elizabeth, and there's nothing in the world that could change that."  
  
"I love you too, William, and I ask you to complete a request. A request to prove your love to me."  
  
"Anything!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I want you to make love with me, Will." she said definitely. Will looked at her, and thought. And he realized that he didn't need to think it over.  
  
"Gladly." he said with a shimmer in his eyes.(If you're an Orlando-fangirl, the mood for you should be either extreme jealousy over him ebing with Elizabeth, or that of extreme awe at his extreme sexiness.) With that, he kissed Elizabeth once again. 


End file.
